Moonlight Sorrows
by Doechi
Summary: Inuyasha runs into his childhood friend Satrika ,but a hanyou named kiro wont let inuyasha near Satrika.what will inuyasha do? and who is this guy named kooru that is supposedly in charge of a group of hanyou theifs? i suck at summaries Char. Chart up!
1. just a normal day

Moonlight Sorrows

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha sniff

Satrika sat at the edge of the lake. _'I wonder how Inuyasha is doing…' _she thought, while staring over the water at what was beyond the lake. The feudal era had gotten quite boring. No demons were attacking, the nights had gotten much, much colder, and boars were hard to catch, so Satrika had to steal food. Satrika was TIRED of it! She'd much rather starve though she probably would if the boars escaped from her a lot more.

Satrika sighed. _'Things aren't the same without you Inuyasha…'_ She got up and walked over to a tree to rest in…

"THERE AIN'T NO WAY IN HELL I'M LETTIN' YOU LEAVE 'TILL YOU FIND THE SHARDS KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome was trying to leave for school again and was tired of Inuyasha thinking she had to get permission from him just to leave. **_'I'm sick of him telling me what I can and can't do!'_** kagome angrily thought.

Kagome turned to face Inuyasha with a calm look on her face. "Inuyasha?" she asked calmly. Inuyasha gulped. "Y-yeah??..." Kagome's calm face turned to anger. "SIT BOY!" Inuyasha yelped as the prayer beads around his neck pulled him to the ground with a heavy force.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo watched the two quarrel. "They do this EVERY time kagome tries to leave." Sango sighed. "Why, what's the matter, my dear Sango?" asked Miroku. Sango replied with "it's just that-" Sango slapped Miroku as hard as ever for groping Sango once again"

'_One day she's goinna kill him." _Thought Shippo. He looked up. Inuyasha was planted into the ground, but kagome had left.


	2. The friends reunion

Midnight Sorrows

Chapter 2: The friend's reunion

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

When kagome returned, Inuyasha and the rest of the group were walking in a forest to find shikon shards. Suddenly there was a crash and a girl jumped out of a tree and landed on her two feet in front of the gang. But this was no normal girl. She had long golden hair that reached her waist, silver eyes, a gold kimono with silver stars, and a dagger with a golden blade. The girl yawned and something caught kagome's eyes. The girl had FANGS!!!! And then kagome noticed the girl had dog ears on her head that were similar to Inuyasha's except they were golden colored. SHE WAS A DOG HANYOU!!!

Satrika's P.O.V.:

I was not paying attention to who I landed in front of. I didn't catch a boar so all that mattered to me was stealing food. I gripped my dagger's handle. My eyes narrowed. "Hand me tha food and-" I didn't finish my sentence. I saw a very familiar hanyou in front of the group. "INUYASHA!!" I shouted at the top of my lungs and ran to him and hugged him. Oh, how I had missed him.

Regular p.o.v.:

Inuyasha stared at the girl who flung herself upon him confused. He then realized who she was. "SATRIKA????!!!!" he asked surprised. Satrika stared up at him, tears in her eyes. I thought you forgot about me. Kagome started to feel confused. "Who are you?" kagome asked.

Satrika looked at kagome and said "oh oops. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm-"_ grumble_! Satrika's stomach growled, which made the hanyou blush. "Hungry" Inuyasha finished the sentence. Satrika shot Inuyasha a glare, though it wasn't frightening since she was blushing.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Satrika quickly ate the delicious ramen that kagome had so generously offered. When she finished the food she looked up at the group, except for Inuyasha, who was sitting beside her. "what I was going to say was my name is Satrika (A/N: you pronounce her name suh-tree-kuh) and I was Inuyasha's friend when we were children."

"SATRIKA!! Where are you!?" a voice called out. Satrika's ears pricked up, but she scowled. I gotta go. Inuyasha held Satrika's arm. "No you don't." Inuyasha growled.

Satrika growled at Inuyasha. "let go." Satrika said. She pulled and pulled from him but he kept his grip on her arm. She whimpered like a lost little puppy. She did not want to hurt Inuyasha. But she couldn't get free. She stood up straight, closed her eyes. She was standing in darkness. A mouse appeared and jumped into her heart. (a/n: yes, I got that from Tokyo mew mew) when Satrika opened her eyes she was a mouse. She ran past the gang. She stopped in front of a hanyou. She closed her eyes. The mouse jumped out of her heart and vanished.

When Satrika opened her eyes, she was curled up in a little ball, naked, in front of the inu hanyou called koru (kore-ooh). She whimpered and got dressed. He growled at he at scratched her on the face. "YOU FOOL!!WERE THE HELL _WERE_ YOU!?" he growled.

Satrika broke into tears feeling the pain stinging her cheek. The cold air only made the pain worse. "Come on. Were going." Koru said, now calm. Satrika nodded, too scared to speak.


	3. A memory and a robbery

Moonlight Sorrows

Aww…no reviews. Very disappointing… even after ALL that hard work. Oh well.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha because if I _did_, my character satrika would be in it.

Chapter 3: a memory and a robbery

Satrika's POV:

I walked along a river. 'Well, at least I saw him again.' I thought. I remember wishing to see Inuyasha and when I finally saw him, I was so happy. That is, until Koru called me. It was nice while it lasted. I sat down by the river's side enjoying my memories of me and Inuyasha. "We always ran from demons, but Inuyasha protected me if I got hurt." I say to myself.

_Flashback:_

_I ran from the demon pig as fast I could. Inuyasha was ahead of me and I tried to catch up to him. I immediately ran faster,_

_Not noticing a tree root in front of me sticking out from the hard ground. I looked down. Too late though. My foot got caught under the tree root and I fell to the floor. "INUYASHA HELP!" I screamed. He turned and saw me on the ground getting up, the demon pig inches away, getting closer every second we wasted. Inuyasha ran over to me and helped me up._

"_Hurry satrika." He told me. We ran once again, but soon I got tired and slowed down. Inuyasha was always faster than me and never got tired. I envy him. Inuyasha turned and saw me a 6 feet away breathing heavily and not running anymore. Unfortunately, the pig demon was still running. As it got closer its eyes said 'murder the female dog hanyou'. He ran to me an said "get on my back." I stared at him confused. "Satrika hurry!" he said. I climbed on his back and he took off running. Soon the pig got tired, stopped, and left. I climbed off Inuyasha's back. I looked at him and said softly, "Thank you for saving me." I felt my face heat up and knew I was blushing. "No problem." Said Inuyasha. "I'll be here to save u whenever you need help."_

_ Flashback over_

I whispered the last word from my memory. "help." The word rolled of my tongue. Ii sighed. Koru appeared and looked at me. I could tell he wanted something. "Satrika I need you to steal food today." He told me. I nodded and closed my eyes. I was once again standing in darkness. A golden colored Inu Shiba (a Japanese dog) jumped into my heart. I opened my eyes. I was a golden colored dog with pointy ears and a curled tail and my star necklace around my neck. Koru smiled, scratched me behind my ear, and said "Go get the food." I ran off towards a village. I stopped and sniffed the air looking for food. I finally caught the scent of roast pork, roast duck, and roasted chicken. I ran towards the scent. I grabbed the biggest roast pork in my mouth. No one caught me yet. I dropped the pork and let out a bark. Then a brown dog with pointed ears **(a/n: a hanyou who works with satrika. His name is Kiro (k-ear-oh.) He has a crush on satrika.) **appeared and took the biggest roast chicken. I picked up the pork and we took off. Just then someone ran in front of me and picked me up. Someone took the pork from my mouth. I looked at who had picked me up. IT WAS INUYASHA!! Kiro dropped the chicken and growled at Inuyasha. Since Inuyasha is a dog hanyou, he could understand anything a dog said. "Let Satrika go!" barked Kiro. Inuyasha looked at me. "Satrika?!" he said sounding surprised AND happy. I sighed and looked at Kiro. "nice going Kiro! You HAD to blow my cover." I told him. We turned back into our hanyou forms. Kiro had brown hair and brown pointy dog ears. His eyes were gold colored like Inuyasha's. "Satrika what are you doing here!?" Inuyasha asked. I looked at Inuyasha and picked up the roast pig from kagome's hands. Kiro picked up the roast chicken. We walked away.

Little did I know, Inuyasha decided to follow.


	4. Character Chart

Character Chart: Basically, this is a chart of MY characters since a) I dont own Inuyasha, and b) You should know who the Characters from Inuyasha are. These are only the characters introduced so far and a bit of thier profiles. as i get further on into the story, ill post updated character pages. i'll use  ?  to cover up unknown people's names. The only time i will use an inuyasha character is in the character relations.

_Satrika_**(NP: Suh-Tree-Kuh)**

**Appearance**_: straight blond hair that is waist eyes. usually wearing a dress. carrys a dagger with a golden blade with her at all times._

**Profile**_: Satrika has known Inuyasha since her childhood. She has always thought of him as her best friend and maybe something more. She works with 3 other hanyou thiefs (Kiro, __ ? __, and __ ? __ ) for a hanyou named Kooru. She is half dog demon, her father a demon and mother a human._

**Attitude**_: She is very prideful, but can often lose herself in her childish nature. She loves attention but is usually bound to stray from large crouds. Satrika is a skilled fighter and has great agility. She will say exactly whats on her mind but can sometimes be too blunt._

**Relations with other characters**

Kooru : She works for him. She usually tries to keep him happy and would rather spend time away from him.

Kiro : Kiro Is one of her best friends. She has relied on him for help in tough moments ever since she befriended him. She thinks of him as a brother.

Inuyasha : Satrika's childhood friend. He protected her from harm and the the cruel demons and children who ridiculed them.

_Kooru _**(NP: Koor-roo)**

**Appearance**_: He has redishe brown hair and violet eyes. his hair is halfway to his waist and is usually kept in a ponytail._

**Profile**_:Not much is known about Kooru...He is the boss of 3 hanyou thiefs. the group is not nessesarily bad, just goes to the limits to survive. his hanyou type remains unknown so far_

**Attitude**_:He has severe mood swings and is very commanding at times._

**Relations with other characters**

Kiro : He is the boss of Kiro

Satrika : He is the boss of Satrika... he will act cruel but is usually calmer around her. what could be the explanation for this?

Kiro **(NP: Kear-oh)**

**Appearance**_ : dark brown shoulder-length hair. steel-blue eyes._

**Profile**_: Kiro is a Dog hanyou with __**'**__the Hott's for satrika_**'**_ as one of his partners bluntly puts it. He joined the thief group so he wouldnt have to struggle to survive._

**Attitude**_ : He can be quite clumsy or blunt. Kiro at times is very childish and can act 5 years old. at times he can cause a lot of trouble, but he has good intentions..._

**Relations withi other characters**

Kooru : He works under Kooru

Inuyasha : Kiro is not at all fond of inuyasha, and thinks of him as a nuisance to getting satrika to be his girl.

Satrika : His heart is filled with as much love as it can hold for satrika. He will do anything for her and will protect her. She is the reason his childish side was born. As long as shes around he feels as if life is worth living (no hes not depressed, life is a struggle at the time) and cares about her deeply. all of his intentions torwards her are good and innocent. He would never do anything to hurt her, nor would he let her get hurt. Now if only he could get her to stop seeing him as nothing more than a brotherlike friend.

?  :

?  :

-------A/N: By the way, im not sure if you haven't noticed, but i will not continue this story **UNLESS **I get at least 10 reviews. they better not be like "Heres a review! Add to the story!!!" or close to that. It would be helpful if you could give me advice, catch mistakes ive made, or **give some ****constructive ****criticism.** **-- **Satrika-chan


End file.
